This relates to a pipelayer and tractor for use in laying pipe in a previously dug trench. It relates especially to modifications of commercially available tractors and improvements to commercially available pipelayer attachment to obtain a new and useful tractor with pipelayer attachments.
Pipelines are used throughout the country as a means of conveying products such as gasoline, gas, fuel, water, etc. from one location to a selected destination. A trench of selected size, width and depth is dug, usually by use of ditching machines. After the trench has been dug, a pipelayer to apparatus follows which is usually self-propelled and is driven along the path of the trench. This apparatus has a pipelayer attachment attached to the tractor for lifting the pipe from the ground and lowering it into the trench. After the pipe is lowered and desired tests are made, the trench is then filled.
In the past the tractor normally had steel tracks which was all right in open terrain but could not be driven down modern highways. Therefore, it has been a recent practice to use a tractor with a rubber track. One such tractor is the Caterpillar model CHALLENGER.TM. 65 factor manufactured and sold by the Caterpillar Incorporated of Peoria, Ill. This tractor can be driven down hard surfaced roads without damaging the road surface. A pipelayer apparatus is attached to this tractor. One such attachment that has been used is a Model M-30RT available from Midwestern Manufacturing Company of Tulsa, Okla.
Although this combination would function, we found that there are several areas where improvements were highly desirable and needed to make the combination of the tractor and pipelayer a suitable unit. We discovered that the visibility was not as good as desired due to the cross support over the hood of the tractor right in front of the operator cab. Other shortcomings, together with modifications and improvements will be discussed hereinafter.